Cuando dos mundos chocan
by Edison Ruiz
Summary: ¿Que tal si por un accidente dos historias de tiempos diferentes se cruzan?
1. Chapter 1

Cuando dos Mundos Chocan

Capítulo 1: Hey Mu, ¿Qué hace esa máquina?

Shaka bajaba por las escaleras del santuario, había sido por Mu para que vea el nuevo aparato que había armado, últimamente Mu se dedicaba a explorar los campos de la física, en fin llegando a la casa de Aries, Shaka no encontró a nadie, así que más le toco que:

-Mu, Mu (demonios parezco vaca), Mu de Aries, donde te encuentras- y de repente del piso de la casa de Aries se abre una puerta camuflada, dentro sale el susodicho.

-Shaka viniste, ven conmigo te enseñare mi nuevo invento- un poco reacio Shaka acompaño a Mu a su "laboratorio", solo con observar por dentro, uno se daba cuenta que a Mu lo de científico se le había metido pero en serio, grandes pizarras con complicadas formulas, cientos de tubos de ensayo con sabrá Atena con que adentro, y cosas las cuales solo parecía verse en los laboratorios de la Nasa.

-Oye Mu, de donde sacaste el capital, para todo este equipo?- Mu todavía caminando, le explico,

-Pues veras Shaka, la fundación Graude me auspicia todo, en estos meses he descubierto cosas muy importantes con respecto a cómo reparar armaduras, hacerlas más duras, y cosas así- Shaka sorprendido, continuo con su interrogatorio,-Bien Mu, todo eso lo entiendo, pero yo que tengo que ver en todo esto-.

-Pues veras mi querido amigo, tu y yo sabemos lo que es la tele transportación, y lo difícil que es poder utilizarla, y que no todos los caballeros la pueden hacer, pues ahora veras quita esa sabana, y veras la solución a esos problemas-, sin darse cuenta Shaka había llegado cerca de un gran aparato cubierto por una enorme sabana, quito la sabana y abrió los ojos para poder ver lo que era,-Hey Mu, y que se supone que hace esta máquina?-.

-Bueno Shaka si mis cálculos son acertados, con esta máquina podremos tele transportar a cualquier persona a cualquier parte del mundo, y regresarlo siempre y cuando lleve estos brazaletes que invente-, rascándose la cabeza no muy convencido Shaka le contesto, -Muy bonito Mu pero, ya la probaste?-, con sonrisa de no romper un plato, -Pues, este, no he conseguido un valiente (más bien un idiota jejeje), por eso Shaka querido amigo, que te parece probarla tu-.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos (increíble pero cierto),-Me estás diciendo que me quieres usar como conejillo de indias, pues no Mu no estoy lo suficiente loco, además me podrías decir que sería lo más desastroso que pueda pasar si falla tu maquina?-.

-Mira Shaka, Camus me advirtió, que si fallaba, tal ves podríamos atravesar el tiempo espacio, o algo asi como lo que hace Saga, ya sabes, otra dimensión-, pensando, -Bueno si Camus lo dice debe ser cierto, y si pasa como nos traerías de vuelta-.

-Shaka, yo pienso en todo, solo reconfiguraría la máquina, y listo no hay de que preocuparse, que dices-, Shaka inteligente como siempre mejor propuso una solución diferente,-Oye Mu y si te consigo unos voluntarios más como decirlo, mas locos que yo-, Mu lo pensó y respondió, -Bien Shaka, consigue unos voluntarios más locos, y la probaremos, cuando los tengas solo bienes para acá, estaré afinando detalles, creo que nada nos saldrá mal-.

Mientras tanto en otro espacio de tiempo, otra dimensión, un chico pelinegro se extrañaba que a cierto pelirrojo se le haya caído la cesta de la ropa recién lavada,-Oye Kenshin, que te pasa-, con cara pálida y preocupada le respondió,-No lo sé Yahiko pero, creo esta noche sucederá algo jamás visto por aquí, creo que tendremos invitados para cenar-, Yahiko extrañado por lo que Kenshin le dijo,-Pero Kenshin sabes que Aoshi y Misao vienen para acá, y Sanosuke viene como siempre a comer gratis, quien aparte vendrá?-.

Kenshin le respondió a su manera,-Pues no lo sé, pero para esta noche hare mucha más comida de lo normal, creo que será algo fuera de lo normal-, Yahiko algo extrañado por la contestación (a este ya le cogió la edad o Kaoru lo tiene loco),-Bien Kenshin, has lo que quieras pero eso si, si no pasa nada, Kaoru te mata por hacer despilfarro de la comida-.

-Pues me la juego, después me lo agradecerán-.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, Ya saben la típica, ningún personaje es mio (me debo de cuidar de la ley SOPA), agradezco los dos maestros Japoneses por inventárselos, en fin abajo les comentare algunas cosas más, lean y comenten, gracias

Capítulo 2: Necesito unos pen….. digo unos valientes.

-Oye Mu un último detalle, sabe de esto el Patriarca-, Mu busco dentro de sus bolsillos, saco un papel doblado cuidadosamente,-Pues lee y llora-.

-A ver vamos ver, este, "Yo el Gran Patriarca Shion de Aries, etc….bla bla, certifico a que mi discípulo Mu de Aries, tenga toda la ayuda posible, con lo cual él puede utilizar todos los recursos del santuario (incluido caballeros y armaduras).Si decide realizar cualquier experimento contara con no más de cinco voluntarios, los cuales pueden ser caballeros Dorados o de Bronce, los cuales sus nombres serán anotados en las líneas punteadas al final de este oficio". Bien Mu esto es lo que necesitaba saber, ahora si deséame suerte-.

Partiendo desde la casa de Aries, Shaka comenzó a pensar,-Y ahora qué hago, quienes están lo suficiente locos como para prestarse a esto-, mientras caminaba se le prendió el foco, -Pues claro Saga, ese si que le gustan las aventuras y el riesgo, en marcha asía la casa de géminis-.

Corriendo como rayo, Shaka encontró a su primer candidato,-Hey Saga, quieres ser parte de un experimentó loco?-, Saga extrañado por la pregunta invito a Shaka adentro y que le contara más sobre la proposición. Tomándose un café y reflexionando, Saga pregunto algunas cosas más,-Bien Shaka, el Patriarca sabe de esto,- y sacando el dobladito y extendiéndoselo a Saga,-Pues claro solo lee.

Poniendo suma atención,-Bien, y si algo falla, tendremos salvación?-, Shaka confiado le respondió,-Pues claro, siempre y cuando Mu reconfigure ese aparato, podrán regresar a casa, sin ningún problema-, Saga pensando, -Pues bien acepto, ya tienes un valiente, firmare en la hoja, pero eso si Shaka te recomiendo que si quieres más voluntarios corre a la casa de Sagitario y a la de Acuario, veras que no me equivoco-, firmando la hoja procedió a devolvérsela a Shaka,-Pues gracias Saga, y alístate que hoy a las 7:30, es el experimento, lleva tu armadura por si acaso-.

Despidiéndose, Shaka se marchó asía la casa de Sagitario, pero mientras tanto, en otra dimensión:

-Kenshin, son apenas las tres de la tarde y ya estas cocinando, que diablos te pasa-

-Esteee, nada señorita Kaoru, tengo un extraño presentimiento, no se preocupe, terminare pronto, he iremos a recoger a Misao y Aoshi a la estación de tren-, Kaoru preocupada se retiró, pensando si Kenshin tenía un presentimiento de seguro se cumpliría, en fin no presto más atención al asunto y pensó en ponerse linda para esa tarde y noche de seguro Kenshin ahora si se le declaraba.

Llegando a la casa de sagitario, Shaka escucho una reprimenda por parte de Aioros asía alguien, entrando se encontró con el arquero dando cátedra a Seiya y a su hermano, -Que vergüenza, Seiya te digo que le des en el centro del maniquí, y que haces le das demasiado abajo, donde le diste no es de caballeros-, Seiya poniendo cara de tonto le contesto,-Ya Aioros, fue un accidente, ten en cuenta que cuando lo necesite siempre le atine-, Aioros contrariado,-Está bien , pero tu hermano, debes saber utilizar el arco, debes tomar en cuenta cualquier emergencia-.

-Cual emergencia, Seiya maneja muy bien tu arco y flecha, yo me conformo con manejar las doce armas de Libra-, Aioros cansado de su queme importismo,-Ya hermano, has lo que se te de la gana, uno quiere enseñarte algo de provecho y….. Hola Shaka que haces aquí?-.

-Pues vengo de parte de Mu, les propongo formar parte de un experimento loco-, Shaka les comenzó a explicar, el primero en preguntar fue Aioria,- Bien Shaka, digamos si me ofrezco, me aseguran que harán lo posible en tratar de recuperarme-

-Claro Aioria, confía en Mu, algo mas-

-El patriarca sabe de esto?-

-Claro Seiya, lee y saca conclusiones-, le paso el papel y los tres se pusieron a leer,-Pues con migo no cuentes Shaka, le tengo pavor a la tecnología-, en eso Aioria y Seiya le pasan la hoja firmada,-Pues con nosotros si cuenta, a que hora en la casa de Aries-, Aioros sorprendido miro fijo a su hermano y a su amigo,-Hey par de locos en serio lo van hacer?-.

Aioria le contesto primero,-Pues claro hermano, si Saga va por que yo no-, -Si tiene razón, Saga siempre se divierte, la anterior ocasión fuimos a Atenas con el, nos la pasamos de locura-, Aioros sorprendido por esa actitud,-Así que se fueron de fiesta con Saga, muy bonito hermano, si quieres anda, pero eso si no regresas entero, yo mismo te dejo como coladera con patas, escuchaste, lo mismo para ti Seiya, entendido,- y cuadrándose como militares le respondieron, -Si señor!-.

En otra dimensión, algunas personas recriminaban a un pelirrojo por seguir sus instintos:

-Hey Himura por fin te volviste loco, hacer dos ollas grandes de oneguiris, una olla grande de sopa de miso, y demás cosas, ni el tonto de Sagara come tanto, y solo por una corazonada que loco hasta alguien para ti-.

-Si Kenshin, ni yo ni Sanosuke comemos tanto, ni la fea eso que ya se está poniendo gorda-, y de un solo golpe Yahiko salió volando hasta el otro lado de la calle,-Lo que el idiota de Yahiko te trata de decir es que fue muy impulsivo de tu parte desperdiciar comida así-.

Y de la nada, salió alguien a defender a Kenshin,-Ya es suficiente no creen, Kenshin siempre a tenido presentimientos y le han resultado precisos, pregúntenle a Sagara, y como dejan en bancarrota a la casa de apuestas de Kyoto, recuerdo que se ganaron varias mujeres en el proceso-, poniéndole la mano en la boca Kenshin se puso pálido ya que Kaoru lo veía con mirada asesina,-Ya Aoshi no me defiendas tanto, el hecho es que lo de esta noche se va a cumplir-, Aoshi tomándolo de la manga lo puso en al otro lado de él y le dijo:-Corre, no querrás terminar muerto-, Kaoru venía con una escoba que se había encontrado en la calle,-Kenshin Himura, desvergonzado de eso nunca me contaste nada!-, y comenzó una persecución hasta el dojo Kamiya.

-Señor Aoshi tengo una pregunta-

-Si Misao dime-

-Usted prometió nunca contar esa historia porque la dijo ahora?-, Aoshi tomando las maletas que llevaba Kenshin le contesto,-Quería darle a Himura un respiro de tanto regaño, además de aquí a la cena ya se abran olvidado del asunto, y Sanosuke se comerá todo y no pasara nada-

-Señor Aoshi usted no cree en el presentimiento de Kenshin?-, caminando serenamente y recogiendo a Yahiko todavía desmayado del golpe, -En un 50%, tal vez alguien más se presente pero no tan impresionante como dice Kenshin, así que en marcha que ya mismo oscurece-.

Caminando con algunas maletas y Yahiko a cuestas Aoshi y Misao se dirigían al dojo Kamiya.

Comentarios del autor:

Bueno amigos, esta es otra historia, tratare de mezclar dos series de anime diferentes con espero un buen resultado, agradesco el apoyo a Drew (identidad protegida), la cual me inspiro para crear esta historia, espero sus review, gracias.


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola, para los que siguen mi historia gracias, agradecería mucho mas si me dejaran comentarios (review), nuevamente agradesco a swett victory por aceptar mi solicitud de amistad, en fin, los personajes no son mios y todo el rollo abajo nos vemos con algunas cosas mas que agregar.

Capítulo 3: 3, 2 , 1 y Desastre!

Shaka, llegando a la casa de Acuario, se sorprendió al ver a Hyoga barriendo afuera de la casa de Acuario, viendo esto Shaka se dio cuenta que tener un discípulo tenia ventajas,-Hola Hyoga esta Camus?-, dejando la escoba a un lado,- Si Shaka esta con Milo, creo que discuten sobre la última aventura de Milo con una chica, vamos a dentro ya termine de barrer-.

Adentro de la casa de Acuario, lo único que se escuchaban eran regaños por parte de Camus asía Milo,-Eres un desvergonzado, cómo pudiste meterte con la hija de la dueña de tienda del pueblo, no te das cuenta que el si el Patriarca se entera, te degüella-, Milo rascándose la cabeza,- A no es para tanto-

-Como que no es para tanto, su mama nos da los víveres, y el patriarca es su padrino-, Milo intentando distraer el tema,-Hola Shaka a que se debe tu visita-, Camus sorprendido por la visita,

-Hola Shaka como así por acá-, y como sabrán Shaka les dio el papel y la propuesta de incluirse en el experimento, el primero en firmar fue Camus,-Siempre he querido, saber lo que es tele transportarse, cuenten conmigo, además le ayude a Mu con las fórmulas matemáticas para construir su aparato-, Hyoga sorprendido,- Oiga maestro, no sabía que a usted le gustara la ciencia-, Camus viéndolo fijamente,-Pues claro me interesan las cosas científicas, además no tengo nada mejor que hacer esta noche-.

-Pues si Camus va su compadre también-, todos vieron fijamente, era Milo firmando, -Pero Milo, estas seguro a ti no te gusta para nada la ciencia, solo por querer acompañarme no se vale, se lo hubiera pedido a Hyoga-, Hyoga sintiendo un aire frio por la espalda,-Este maestro, mejor que valla Milo con usted, recuerda cuando me explico el concepto científico del cero absoluto?-

-Claro, te dolió la cabeza dos días, ya no hay marcha atrás, iré con Milo, además Seiya, Aioria, y Saga irán de seguro nos ira bien-.

-Bien Camus y Milo, los espero en la casa de Aries a las 7:30, lleven sus armaduras por si acaso, recuerden, sean puntuales me huele a que el patriarca va ir-.

-No lo creo, a de estar muy ocupado, desde que le regalaron esa computadora no sale de su habitación-.

-Milo as caso, ahí estaremos puntuales-.

Siendo la hora indicada, el primero en acudir fue el patriarca, quería estar presente, si su discípulo tenia éxito, tendrían mucho éxito transportando caballeros a sitios lejanos en poco tiempo:

-Oye Mu, y tus voluntarios, ya son 7:31, creo que ya no vendrán (a Shion se le iba la mano con la puntualidad)-

-Ya maestro deles cinco minutos más, no creo que se demoren mucho-.

Y si, detrás de la puerta aparecían Saga, Aioria y Seiya, sacando la lengua y con las cajas de las armaduras a cuestas, al ver a Shion se sorprendieron, se suponía que pasaba solo metido en el internet viendo quien sabe, el primero en hablar fue Aioria:-Patriarca buenas noches, llegamos justo, no lo cree?-.

-Pues no Aioria, llegaron atrasados por dos minutos, eso es irresponsable de su parte-.

-Pero patriarca, no toda la culpa es nuestra-.

-A que te refieres Saga?-.

-Desde que Mu invento estas cajas para las armaduras, se han vuelto más pesadas, además, Seiya se cayó dos veces-.

-Ya Saga, a medio camino me dio hambre recuerda no cenamos-. Entonces haciendo honor a su constelación, Aioria bostezo como león, seguido por Saga,-Seiya tiene razón, no cenamos, estábamos preocupados por esto, pero ya paso la preocupación y vino el hambre-.

-Ya, después de esto pediré una pizza para ustedes-, y desde lo oscuro surgió un escorpión pizzero, -Entonces patriarca si sobrevivimos, va a poner las pizzas-, entonces Camus le jala la oreja a su amigo,-Patriarca buenas noches, perdone a mi amigo, y no creo necesario que gaste así el dinero, creo que todos podemos pagar nuestra propia comida-.

-Por fin alguien decente, gracias a ti Camus, si regresan, tendrán pizza y postre, así que Mu explícales el procedimiento-.

-Bueno amigos, es sencillo, tratare de teletransportarlos asía Japón, con precisión en Tokio, y luego regresarlos, lo único que no deben es perder estos brazaletes-, entonces como estudiante de colegio Seiya levanta la mano,-Mu una pregunta, de que están hechos los brazaletes?-.

-De lo mismo que las armaduras doradas, con las mismas cualidades y resistencia, es por eso que en caso de que se les dañen por accidente, lo único que deben hacer es ponerles una gota de sangre suya, y listo se restauraran al instante-.

Mientras tanto en la otra dimensión, Kenshin seguía siendo acusado de mezquinar comida:-Ya Kenshin, dame mas, que te cuesta, hiciste mucha comida y no quieres dar mas-, entonces Kenshin bastante cansado de Sanosuke,-Ya Sanosuke no te daré nada, espero a que pase algo o alguien venga, y ten por seguro que se acabara toda la comida-.

-Ya se Kenshin, que tal si apostamos que si hasta las ocho no pasa nada me darás más comida-, Kenshin siendo observado por los demás, con una expresión de acepta,-Está bien, hasta las ocho-.

En el Santuario:-Muy bien todos listos, ya casi es la hora, contare desde el 10-.

-Ya Mu el hecho que estemos en esta cosa no es para que estemos sordos, cuenta desde donde se te de la gana-, Aioria se estaba impacientando cuando de repente:-Hey una última cosa, dejo a Saga como superior de ustedes, tienen que obedecerlo en todo me entienden en todo-, Shion era experto en hacer consignas de ultimo momento.

En el dojo Kamiya:-Bien Ken comienza a contar que ya mismo son las ocho-

-Esta bien, 10, 9, 8, 7 ,6,

En el Santuario:-5, 4, 3, 2, 1…plaffff, $5%%&&%55%%$$&&-.

En el dojo Kamiya:-Bien Ken no pasó nada así que-, no pudo terminar la frase porque se oyó como varias cosas pesadas caían al patio, causando la alarma de todos dentro, todos se pusieron a buen recaudo, pero afuera era otra cosa.

-Ayyyyyy, que caída mas tonta, Seiya, Aioria, están bien-

-Si Saga, algo golpeados pero bien-

-Camus y Milo donde están?-

-Aquí Saga, estamos bien, y las armaduras?-

-Estan aquí Saga no te preocupes, las nuevas cajas que invento Mu son indestructibles-, Saga un poco más calmado al saber que sus compañeros se encontraban bien analizo el panorama, parecía el patio de una casa típica Japonesa, pero era todo muy antiguo,-A ver se supone que esto es Tokio pero, demonios creo que caímos en el jardín de algún excéntrico, o un alguien que le gusta las antigüedades, a ver Seiya tu eres de aquí, donde estamos-.

Seiya todavía más confundido se rascaba la cabeza en el piso, -No lo se, pero pienso que algo salio mal, miren asía la calle-, todos vieron a fuera, para su sorpresa, no había rastros de edificios modernos, las calles eran de tierra, las lámparas de la calle eran con velas, -Bien, estamos en Japón, pero me parece que algo salió mal con la máquina de Mu-.

De pronto oyeron pasos que venían de dentro de la casa,-Rápido, todos a esconderse-, ni bien Saga termino la frase ya todos estaban bien escondidos, de la casa el primero en salir fue Sanosuke,-Hey yo no veo a nadie, creo que se escondieron o se fueron, diablos creo que venían con algo pesado, miren como dejaron esos huecos en el patio-, el segundo en salir fue Aoshi, -Tienes razón Sagara, pero creo que pueden seguir cerca, debemos estar alerta-.

Kenshin seguido de Kaoru, Misao y Yahiko fueron los últimos, pero para desgracia de los caballeros, Milo ya le estaba echando el ojo a Kaoru, -Mira a esa chica Camus, esta como quiere-, Camus le puso la mano en la boca,-Oye Milo contrólate, estamos en algo serio, por si no lo notaste, están armados, esperemos a que Saga decida que hacer-, y vía cosmos se comunicaron, _-Saga que hacemos-, -Diablos no lo se, creo que deberíamos mandar a alguien a que de la cara primero, luego saldremos nosotros, alguien propone a alguien para salir-, -Yo voto por Aioria-,-Hey Milo por que yo- -Porque tú eres el león, el más valiente, el más guapo _(sabia como convencerlo)-_ -Esta bien, yo lo hare, me acercare a saludar al tipo de blanco, esta desarmado, pero en caso que necesite apoyo por favor todos se lanzan a ayudarme-._

Saliendo de manera muy tranquila, recordando las clase de japonés, y con cara de no romper un plato Aioria salió a presentarse, -Buenas noches amigo, este soy nuevo por aquí…, de la nada Sanosuke le lanzo un golpe, Aioria lo esquivo,-Hey que te pasa, no quiero pelear solo vengo a….., a Sanosuke no le importó, quería dejar fuera de combate a Aioria (no sabía con quien se metía), -No me importa quién diablos seas, te dejare noqueado, y te tirare a la calle-, eso no le gusto a Aioria,- Tu piensas que me vas a dejar soñado, pues acepto esta pelea-.

Al principio, Aioria solo esquivaba los golpes, así que Sanosuke decidió aplicar la técnica enseñada por Anji, -Esquiva esto si puedes-, plummm, lo logro pero la pared termino con un hueco y con los demás acudiendo a ver que pasaba, (el demás Kenshingumi lo dejo en el patio para que vijilara, mientras ellos miraban en el resto del lugar), el primero en llegar fue Aoshi, notaba algo raro en el tipo al que enfrentaba Sanosuke, -Hey Sagara ten cuidado, ese tipo lo veo algo extraño-

-No te preocupes Shinomori, es un pobre diablo que solo sabe esquivar golpes, dame un minuto más y lo dejare dormido de un golpe-, Aioria riéndose le contesto,-Deberías hacerle caso a tu amigo, ahora me toca a mi, veras mi técnica a un 20% de su poder, esquiva esto-, le lanzo un relámpago de voltaje, causando un brillo impresiónate y que Aoshi se cubra los ojos, solo para después contemplar a un Sanosuke con más de cien golpes en todo el cuerpo, Aoshi oliendo el peligro decidió usar sus espadas, -Vamos chico quiero ver que haces con migo-, Aioria estaba frustrado no quería seguir peleando, así que pidió ayuda uno de sus compañeros, así que ahora le toco a Camus.

-Hey porque amenazas con tus espadas chico, mi amigo solo se estaba defendiendo-, a Aoshi no le importó y trato de lanzarle a Camus una de sus técnicas pero no pudo moverse,-Pero que rayos, esto es hielo, en verano, como-, Camus tratando de apaciguarlo,-Mira chico, no queremos pelear así que mejor escucha, yo te congele, quiero….-, tal era la furia de Aoshi que rompió el hielo de Camus,-A mí no me engañas con tus trucos baratos, veras de lo que soy capaz-, entonces Aoshi comenzó con su danza de las espadas, sorprendiendo a Camus, pero haciendo que el comience a bajar la temperatura del sitio, lo cual hizo bajar la rapidez de Aoshi, pero en un descuido lanzo su golpe.

Por la repentina baja en la temperatura los demás acudieron al patio, al llegar solo observaron esto, un Sanosuke en el piso, mientras un enorme resplandor detenía a Aoshi mientras intentaba lanzar un golpe con sus espadas, -Hey Kenshin que es eso que obstaculiza a Aoshi-, Kenshin preocupado,-No lo se, pero me acercare a ver-, el golpe de Aoshi casi alcanza a Camus pero la armadura de Acuario apareció para recibir en golpe destinado a Camus, Aoshi estaba sorprendido, en su vida había visto un objeto así de raro y brillante, lo cual lo hizo poner a una distancia moderada, -Que es eso?-.

-Esto chico es la sagrada armadura de Acuario, presintiendo el peligro salió a defenderme, mira no queremos hacerles daño propongo que ustedes nombren un representante, y nosotros lo mismo, verán que asi llegaremos a un acuerdo, que te parece-, Aoshi aun sorprendido, decidió emprender la retirada cargando a un Sanosuke aun dormido por los golpes de Aioria, y dándole la espalda a Camus,-Tienen 5 minutos para nombrar a alguien-.

-Bien, ya oíste Aioria a hablar con los demás-, dirigiéndose cada uno a su respectivo grupo comenzaron las deliberaciones, Kenshingumi:

-Bien Kenshin, que opinas estos tipos son de cuidado, mira lo que ese le hizo a Sagara, o que rayos hizo aquel para bajar la temperatura de el lugar, o ese objeto extraño-

-Tienes razón Aoshi, debemos tener cuidado, pero quien ira a dialogar con uno de ellos-

-Que tal yo Kenshin?-

-No me convence señorita Kaoru, si mira asía allá, ese tipo le lanza unas miradas raras-

-Pues tienes razón Kenshin (a Milo sí que nadie se le salvaba), pero de nuestro también hay alguien que ojea a los extraños, mira a Misao-, dicho y hecho Misao estaba lanzando unas miradas medias raras a Camus (vaya que le atraen los hombres fríos), para disgusto de Aoshi, y bien quien ira, -Yo propongo a Kenshin, quien mas vota por el-

-Yo, yo , yo, yo y yooo, (Sanosuke convaleciente después de la golpiza)-

-Hey ya despertaste, que te duele-

-Malaaa pregunntaa Keeenshin, la buena ees que no me duuuuele, ese tipo pega comoooo ametralladora, y ahora te toca aguantar a ti-

-Gracias Sano, iré yo pero todos alertas-

Caballeros:

-Bien quien ira a conversar-

-Yo propongo a Saga, en fin el patriarca le dijo que estaba a cargo-

-Si Aioria tienes razón, pero que rayos haces Milo-

-Mirando lo más hermoso de la creación, no hay nada mejor que la mujer-

-Déjala en paz, mira que estamos en sabrá Atena donde, debes respetar-

-Pues eso dile a la chica delgada que te mira con ojos de enamorada-

-Ya caballeros, yo ire pero cuidado por sobre todas las cosas, mucha atención a lo que pase-

En medio del patio Kenshin y Saga comenzaron a dialogar:-Hola, soy Kenshin Himura, quien es usted-

-Soy Saga, venimos desde otra dimensión, estamos perdidos, no sabemos cómo regresar a casa, somos parte de un experimento medio loco de un amigo, además agrego que venimos en total paz, me disculpo por el altercado con nuestros amigos, tomaremos nuestras cosas y nos iremos-.

Kenshin espero oír algo raro pero no tanto, al observar a Saga noto que el no era malo, además que sus amigos actuaron en defensa propia, -Bueno, pero que son realmente ustedes?-, Saga con una sonrisa le respondió, -Pues caballeros de Atena, peleamos en contra del mal, por la justicia, por el amor y la paz-, Kenshin noto sinceridad en sus palabras así que decidió llamar a alguien para una segunda opinión, -Me disculpas un momento Saga, Kaoru-dono venga por favor-, y entonces Kaoru se dirigió rápidamente asía ellos, -Kaoru-dono, quiero que observe los ojos de este caballero, y me diga que piensa-, así Kaoru se quedó observando a Saga fijamente para incomodidad de este, pero después de eso tuvo una respuesta para Kenshin.

-Son como los tuyos Kenshin, él es una buena persona me parece que merece nuestra confianza-

-Pues a eso iba Kaoru-dono, les permitiría quedarse, se los ve cansados déjelos quedarse hasta que hallen la manera de regresar a su hogar que dice-, Kaoru pensando,-Acepto, pero déjame hablar con él a solas-, no muy convencido Kenshin ante la petición de Kaoru pero acepto, Kenshin se retiró dejando a Kaoru sola con Saga:

-Buenas noches, Kenshin me dijo que usted se llamaba Saga, no es cierto?-

-Si señorita, le decía a su esposo que ya nos retirábamos, no queremos causar más molestias-

Kaoru sonrojada por el comentario de Saga, Kaoru le contesto,-El no es mi esposo, pero si un buen amigo, además me pidió que los dejara quedarse hasta que encuentren la forma de regresar a casa, a lo cual yo estaría gustosa si me ayudan en algo a parte de algunos mandados-, Saga no muy convencido, pero con el hambre y el sueño que se jalaba,-Está bien le ayudaremos en todo lo posible mientras estemos aquí, acepto-, estrecharon las manos y, -Bien vaya y dígales a sus amigos que pasen, adentro pueden dejar sus cosas y podrán cenar-, sin mas Saga fue donde los demás a comunicarles las buenas nuevas.

Notas del Autor:

En fin aquí les dejo otro capítulo, se preguntaran como se me ocurrio, trabajo de guardia, y en las noches uno tiene tiempo para imaginar cualquier cosa, si tienen alguna pregunta déjenla, me despido, no sin antes decir que estoy ahorrando para comprar una figura de colección de Saint Seiya.


End file.
